warriorsfandomcom-20200223-history
Twoleg kit
Twoleg Kit is the Clan word for human babies, toddlers, and younger children. They live in Twolegplace with full grown Twolegs, and often mentioned to have kittypets or dogs, as well as other animals, for pets. Relation to Clan Cats :Twoleg kits are generally friendly, and love cats. However, they often unintentionally hurt cats by scooping them up and squeezing them. Twoleg kits are always with full grown Twolegs, and can usually be seen at the Twoleg campsite near the RiverClan-ShadowClan border. Sometimes, they feed the cats. They often squeal with delight at the sight of any cat and try to pick them up and take them home. They enjoy it when cats purr and brush against them. History In the New Prophecy Series ''Midnight :The six traveling cats are led by Purdy into a Twoleg nest for food. When the Twoleg and her child come home and find the cats, the Twoleg kit becomes very excited and lets out a shriek of happiness, and rushes over to Feathertail, scooping her up. Squirrelpaw distracts the kit by rubbing against it and purring, causing it to loosen it's grip on Feathertail, who escapes. After they ran out of the nest, she told her friends that she could have escaped herself, but hadn't wanted to hurt the kit. In the Power of Three Series Dark River :RiverClan is forced to live on the Island for a short time due to Twoleg kits disrupting them at the river home. They soon force the kits away by damming up the river, causing the water level to rise and the kits not being able to cross the river. Sunrise :When the Sol patrol meets the group of loners led by Jingo, they tell them that Twoleg kits usually come and play in the abandoned Twoleg nest where they live. :On the way back, Purdy walks up to a Twoleg fence, and accepts food. The Clan cats are horrified and ask what the Twoleg kits fed him. He says he doesn't know but that it was delicious. In the Omen of the Stars Series The Fourth Apprentice :Twoleg kits are only seen twice, briefly in this book. When the journeying cats are walking through a Twoleg campsite, several Twoleg kits are watching the adult Twolegs chase the Clan cats. In the The Lost Warrior Series ''The Lost Warrior :After Graystripe was captured, he was taken in by a family of Twolegs with two kits. The kits are seen multiple times playing with Graystripe, but he ignores them. One time, they bring him a mouse toy and, believing that it was prey, he pounces at it. But when he finds out that it was a toy, he tears it to shreds and hisses at them. They become upset at this, and Graystripe said that he didn't want to hurt the kits' feelings, but he also didn't want to become a kittypet. Warrior's Refuge :Graystripe and Millie see a Twoleg kit who is chasing a frog dangerously close to the edge of a pond. Graystripe catches her attention, and lures her away. The Twoleg family is very grateful to him, and they then allow Husker and his family to live in their nest, who had been chased out before. SkyClan's Destiny :Leafstar hears a wail, and Fallowfern's four kits say the bad Twoleg is back to get them. Leafstar then finds a Twoleg kit with its leg broken, and discovers that the kit had fallen off of the gorge. SkyClan works together to lure the Twolegs over to the place where the kit is, and they succeed. The kit's parents rescue her, with the help of Leafstar, and the Twolegs take the kit out of the gorge. See Also *Twoleg References and Citations Category:Twolegs